A. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to small-form pluggable devices, and more particularly, to latching systems, and components therein, used to releasably retain a module in a small-form pluggable socket.
B. Background of the Invention
Complex electrical and optical computer processing systems utilize a modular approach that allows system subcomponents to efficiently function within the system. For example, small form pluggable receptacles are designed to receive and retain configured plugs that carry various groupings of subcomponents of the system.
A module is inserted into a corresponding small-form pluggable receptacle, the interconnections affected with the corresponding overall system are maintained through the retention of the module in the receptacle by any number of mechanical latching systems. The configuration of such small-form pluggable latching systems is often specified by standards developed in each type of industry in which small-form pluggable modular interconnections find utility.
The retention of a module in a small-form pluggable receptacle cannot be permanent, as it is necessary to remove the module from the receptacle in which it is inserted. Small-form pluggable latching systems are, therefore, generally selectively releasable, and trigger mechanisms for releasing such systems are diverse. A trigger mechanism design for releasing an associated latching system may be constrained by various factors including the confined conditions in which the latching systems are installed, and the degree of easy accessibility required to each related release trigger mechanisms. Additionally, mechanical simplicity, inexpensive manufacture, and ease and intuitiveness of operation are desirable design qualities in small-form pluggable latching system release triggers.